


Швея

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [4]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Откуда могло взяться розовое платье из финала.





	Швея

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Seamstress](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499963) by girlchild. 



Это всего лишь пузырек воздуха в янтаре жизни; пространство для скованных крыльев, тоскующих по тому, чтобы их расправили вновь. Это непроизвольное умение ее рук, точно такое же, как способность уговорить розы расцвести; знание, с которым словно были рождены ее пальцы.

Это осторожный язык иголки, нитки и ткани. Она делает стежки медленно: столь крохотные и изящные, что их почти незаметно.

Она купила ткань уже очень давно, но та выглядит новехонькой всякий раз, как Анфи достает принадлежности для шитья. Замысел платья — нечто далекое, страстная тоска, и ткань кажется чуть ли не слишком драгоценной, чтобы к ней притрагиваться. Но только чуть. 

Каждый месяц она распарывает швы, отпарывает пуговицы и начинает заново. 

Ткань не красная, как пятно позора, как злой пояс-шрам, отделанный по краям бисеринками крови. Она не белая с зеленым, как неуместное сочетание оттенков ее школьной формы; всё эти цвета — выбор её брата.

Она, эта ткань, цвета первой весны. Она — чистого цвета непритязательности; цвета совсем новой, с иголочки, девушки.


End file.
